lilpiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure locations
Are you frustrated trying to get the trophies? Do you find yourself wondering where you can get a snow globe from? Well look no further, below is a list of where you can find the treasures you need. Please note that not every mission will return a treasure. TWO BRIDGES AREA *Take From Secret Stash (15s, Stealin') *Repel Rival Pirates (2m, Protectin') - Malachite *Loot Market Stalls (15m, Stealin') - Malachite *Ambush Scurvy Dogs (2h, Fightin') - Sea Chart *Host a Pirate Party (8h, People) - Malachite, Repair Kit, Pearl *Brawl Rabid Dolphins (16h, Fightin') - Malachite, Charm, Sea Chart *Get Some Drinks (1d, Gatherin') - Malachite, Charm, Sea Chart - Battle this area's ship (Cap'n Rednose) - Charm WINTER FROSTYLAND *Run Off with Tree Garnish (5m, Stealin') - *Snowball Fight over Canal (30m, Fightin') - Snowglobe *Collect Bonbon Ingredients (4h, Gatherin') - Nutcracker *Escort Carol Singers (12h, Protectin') - Ornament *Deliver Presents (1d, People) - Nutcracker, Snow Globe, Red Ornament GOBBLEAPAGOS *Help a Poor Bumpkin (5m, People) - *Get Sports Equipment (1h, Gatherin') - Cornucopia *Amass Delicious Grub (4h, Gatherin') - Golden Turkey, Cornucopia *Defeat Gobblemonster! (20h, Fightin') - Golden Turkey, Cornucopia VALENTINES HEARTCHAIN *Consume Chocolate (15m, Stealin') - Cupid Arrow *Dish out Bonbons (8h, People) - Rose, Cupid Arrow *Be Famous Guy's Bodyguard (2d, Protectin') - Cupid Arrow, Heart Gem, Rose *Cook Romantic dinner (6h, Protectin') - Heart Gem, Rose *Collect Bonbon Ingredients (3h, Stealin') - Cupid Arrow, Rose *Fight on a lovers behalf (2h, Fightin') - Cupid Arrow, Heart Gem, Rose TURTLEDOME ISLANDS *Free Turtles from Raft (15m, Protectin') - Pearl *Take Parrot for a Trip (1h, Protectin') - Brooch *Adopt a Monkey (3h, Gatherin') - Statuette, Ring *Sell Liberated Supplies (6h, People) - Sea Chart, Charm *Conk Crazed Croc (12h, Fightin') - Onyx, Statuette *Catch Fish from Reef (20h, Gatherin') - Pearl, Brooch, Bottle *Raid Fishers (2d, Stealin') - Pearl, Brooch, Ring - Battle this area's ship (Cap'n Alfhild) - Pearl, Brooch, Painting PIRATE PRISON SHORES *Fight Giant Scorpion (30m, Fightin') - Ring *Snitch Buoys (2h, Stealin') - painting, Bottle *Tussel with Privateers (4h, Fightin') - Onyx, Bust *Defy Local Authority (16h, People) - Ring, Charm, Brooch, Repair Kit *Guard Vassal Schooner (1d, Protectin') Onyx, Painting, Statuette *Swipe Saffron (10h, Stealin') - Tiger's Eye, Onyx, explosive volley - Battle this area's Ship (Cap'n Atomisc) - Onyx, Necklace, Tapestry, Tiger Eye TWO TOWERS AREA *Drive Away Fiend Crabs (15m, Protectin') - Tapestry, Explosive Volley *Shake Down Floret Trolls (2h, Fightin') - Amethyst *Bundle Bouquets (6h, Gatherin') - Tiara, Tapestry *Hijack Mercantile Ship (20h, Stealin') - Ruby, Amethyst, Bust *Ransom Nobility (3d, People) - Necklace, Pearl, Ruby - Battle this area's Ship (Cap'n Sadie) - Diamond, Bust, Tiara EASTER EGGLAND *Help Make Candy Eggs (2h Gatherin') - Brooch *Help Bunny Plant Eggs (8h, People) - Easter Egg *Patrol Egg Hunt Field (12, Protectin') - Bunny Gem *Plunder Baskets (16h, Stealin') - Brooch, Ruined Bunny Gem *Hunt for easter eggs (2d, Gatherin') - Easter Egg EASTERN NAVEL HEADQUARTERS * Rough Up Navy Soldiers (15m, Fightin') - Sword, Molten Rock * Nab Five-Spice Powder (30m, Stealin') - Painting * Herd Goats (1h, Protectin') - Diamond * Pilfer Jeera Rice (4h, Stealin') - Necklace, Tiger Eye, Smokescreen * Harvest Myrrh (10h, Gatherin') - Ship, Scepter, Ruby, Explosive Volley * Volunteer for Kids (16h, People)- Tiger Eye, Ruby, Painting, Repair Kit * Spread Word of Exploits (20h, People)- Bust, Tiara, Crown - Battle this area's Ship (Cap'n Vaclein) - sword, Scepter MOLTEN POOLS *Joust with Magma Beast (15m, Fightin') - Emerald, Liquid Lava *Make Deal with Barony (6h, Protectin') - Deed, Scepter, smokescreen *Tell Tales of Glory (10h, People) -Sword, Crown, Explosive Volley *Obtain Valuable Ore (1d, Gatherin') - Emerald, Diamond, Ruby SKULLCANO ISLAND *Barter for Biscuits (5m, Gatherin') *Rob Mutineers (2hr, Stealin') - Amethyst, Ship, Idol *Bail Out Swabby (3hr, Protectin') - Emerald, Necklace *Chase Away Gangs (8hr, Protectin') - Crown, Painting, Repair Kit *Duel Rival Captain (16hr, Fightin') - Helmet, Bust, Diamond *Extort Gems from Locals (2d, People)- Emerald - Battle this area's Ship (Cap'n Diabolito) - Crown, Ruby KRAKEN'S ARCHIPELAGO *Brave the Monster Cave (30m, Fightin') - Ruined Armor *Abscond with jerk Spice (1hr, Gatherin') - Deed *Distill Potables (8hr, Stealin') - Helmet, sword *Smuggle Crabs (12hr, Gatherin') - Emerald, Tapestry, Explosive Volley Full thanks and appreciation go to Dawn and XeroRestraint who compiled the first half of this list :)